Talk:Light-Rider/@comment-27123099-20160721084155
Light Rider Stage 5 Starting Stats Car – 9/28, PR 104.0 1121211 Tilt A, Assists Low, TC on, unless otherwise specified R$1,983,881 670GC 5.1 – Hunter at Nurburgring Sprint Circuit, PR 109.1 – Goal +1,121yds, won easily 1st attempt with +1155yds 5.2 – 1 Lap Cup at Nurburgring Sprint Circuit, must get from 11th to 1st in 11seconds, PR 110.2 – Rolling Start, won 1st attempt, but it was a little close. Was running out of time when the 1st place car was coming up and my brake assist kicked in too, but I managed to catch the lead just in time apparently. If I failed that time, I was planning to disable brake assist and plow into the corner to get the lead. Race ends as soon as you pass for 1st place (or run out of time I suppose). 5.3 – 4 Lap Cup at Nurburgring Sprint Circuit, Lap every opponent (21 of them), PR 111.4 – I hired the mechanic to keep from having to service before 5.4. Took several attempts, I tried a handful of times (some with TC off) and kept finishing with around 15-17 cars lapped, just couldn’t get past that. Started adding GC upgrades and I’d get slightly better, but not enough. Eventually I added 5 Tier 2 GC upgrades (Engine, Drivetrain, Suspension, Brakes, & Tires&Wheels) and kicked off their follow-on R$ upgrades (now sitting at 14/28, PR 108.0). This made all the difference, on this attempt (still with TC off), I already had 14/21 cars lapped by the end of Lap 3. I caught up to the 2nd place car (Santos) at the end of the long final straight near the finish and the race ended as soon as I overtook him. 5.4 - Head to Head, 2 Laps at Nurburgring Sprint Circuit, race like a Hunter event, but once you catch up to the Silvia, turn around and complete a full lap before the Silvia completes its 2nd lap. Brake and Steering Assist are disabled as well, PR 112.6 - Won on 2nd attempt, 1st try I was having a bad time of it with no assists, went off-track a few times and figured I’d already lost, so force-quit & restart. 2nd try, turned TC back on and had a much better go. Caught up to the Silvia quicker than expected and then turned around and raced my reverse lap. I actually even waited for the Silvia at the end of my lap and finished just ahead of it. Much easier than 5.3. Toughest Stage so far for me, though only because of 5.3, the others were pretty easy actually. I'm happy with it considering I'm still 4.6PR below the recommended. I did have to add 5 GC upgrades, but I was expecting to have to anyhow, and with the following 5 R$ upgrades, I’m hoping that will give me a high enough PR to win this car. I am OK with 272GC if that’s what it ends up being. Finishing stats PR 108.0 14/28 2222222 R$769,659 412GC